deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Brock
Eddie Brock is a character from Marvel Comics, having originally bonded with the Venom symbiote. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Venom Vs. Crona (as Venom, Completed) * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom (as Venom, Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Nemesis (Resident Evil) History Eddie Brock Jr was a childhood friend of Peter Parker, their fathers being business partners. After graduating from Midvale High, Brock enrolled in the Empire State University and work as both a lab assistant for Dr. Curt Conner. But Brock's friendship with Peter became strained after the Lizard incident and being left go by Conners for personal reasons, forcing him to work as a journalist at the Daily Bungle. Though he proves himself to be a highly talented journalist, Brock got fired during the Sin-Eater incident when he made grave errors and blamed Spider-Man for it. Matters worsen when Brock learns that he has cancer. While at a church, praying, Brock witnesses Spider-Man tearing off the symbiote he was wearing and learns that he is Peter. At that time, sensing both his festering hate and his cancer, symbiote bonds itself to Brock so they can exact revenge on Spider-Man as Venom. As Venom, Brock began a campaign of torment against Peter until he eventually made his peace with his former friend. At that time, the Venom symbiote leaves Brock as it deems him too sick to feed on anymore. But a chance meeting with Martin Li cured Brock of his cancer, his white blood cells absorbing the few remnants of the Venom Symbiote's cells to create a symbiote: Anti-Venom. Death Battle Info Anti-Venom possesses all the abilities used by Venom, having the added ability to melt any part of the Venom symbiote and spawn upon physical contact. * Superhuman strength : Can lift over 70 tons. * Superhuman durability : Can resist to high-caliber bullets and is highly resistant to physical injuries. * Superhuman Stamina : Can survive in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. * Accelerated Healing Factor : Can heal the host faster than a normal human healing allows. It can heal injuries and illness that even human medical care cannot such as cancer. Anti-Venom can even regenerate from a shut-gun wound to the head in seconds. * Genetic Memory : Can use some limited psychic abilities to obtain informations from it's hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can however, be forced to forget informations if the symbiote is inflicted by heavy trauma. * Offspring Detection : Is capable of psychinally detecting it's offspring, however with efforts this ability can be blocked. * Wall-crawling : Can climb to wall and can stick to any objects. * Webbing-generation : Can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles and tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. He can also shoot symbiote-organic webs. * Constituent-Matter Generation : can use the same substance comprising the symbiote in form of of constituent with matter and tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. * Spider-sense : Warns him from danger (faster than Spider-Man's spiders-senses do). * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense : Is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. * Camouflage Capabilities : Can mimic the appearance of any form of clothing, can mimic other people and cammouflage with it's surroundings. * Stretching and deforming : Can strech and deform his body. He can also increase his body. * External Symbiote Rejection : Every time the Venom symbiote tries to fuse with Eddie Brock again, the Anti-Venom symbiote will reject it. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation : Can manipulate his matter to strech and enlarge in order to augment his attacks. For example, he can morph his hands into blades similar to his nephew Carnage and he can create a shield. * Impurity Sense : Can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiations, narcotics, viruses, and other diseases. * Internal Bodily Cleansing : Can forcelly cure the substance from the person's using antibodies produced by the symbiote. * Spider-Power Negation : Whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. * Fire immunity : is immune to fire and extreme heat. * Sonic immunity : shows strong resistance against sonic-blasted attacks. Feats Flaws * Can be consumed by a native instinct to destroy other symbiotes. Gallery EddieBrock-Bonding-and-First-Appearance.jpg|Eddie first becoming Venom. Spiderman3 grace1.jpg|Eddie Brock portrayed by Topher Grace (Spider-Man 3) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Fusions Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts